No me tomes el pelo
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: ¿Han escuchado que un mal corte de cabello no es el fin del mundo? Pues Taichi tenía todas las bases para desestimar esa teoría. El mundo se venía abajo... ¡Y su corte de cabello era el responsable! [Reto de ChemicalFairy para el Foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. El principio del fin

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Historia escrita para el reto de ChemicalFairy del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

**No me tomes el pelo**

_Capítulo I: El principio del Fin_

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Aquello había sido una pésima idea.

¿Es que nunca han comprendido que el cortar los rizos de oro de un ángel podía desatar el caos? Y si, él no era un ángel, ni tenía el cabello rizado, mucho menos era rubio… ¡Pero la idea se entendía!

Cortar su cabello nunca fue su deseo. No quería, no debía, aquello era algo inconcebible en todos los sentidos, pero claro, cuando tu madre, tu hermana y tu novia hacen complot para obligarte, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto y es que, siendo sinceros, si una mujer enojada por si sola es peligrosa, no querrás conocer la furia de tres mujeres en conjunto.

¡Oh, no! Él amaba inmensamente vivir y si las mujeres de su vida pensaban que parecía un hippie con aquella melena indomable, debía obedecer y correr a la peluquería más cercana. Así lo hizo… Y fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

Incluso la furia de sus amores hubiese sido mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna.

Fuese como fuese, ahora el mundo estaba en peligro y todo era debido a sus cabellos castaños perdidos.

Cuando Dalila hizo cortar el cabello de Sansón*, este perdió su fuerza, pero no… Cuando aquella peluquera cortó los mechones de Taichi, se perdió mucho más que algo tan banal como la fuerza… ¡Se perdió el equilibrio del mundo!

¿No me creen? Vamos, que se los demuestro.

* * *

Luego de la insistencia conjunta de su madre Yuuko, de su hermana Hikari y de su novia Sora, al castaño no le quedó mas que atender al mandato, agachar la cabeza y asentir cabizbajo.

Con una podía lidiar, con dos, tal vez, ¿Pero tres? Eso sin duda era imposible. Prefería volver al Digimundo y enfrentar a Apocalymon a puño limpio, que discutir con tres mujeres enojadas.

Finalmente, no tuvo otra opción, por lo que esa misma tarde se convenció, o más que eso, finalmente se resignó y se dirigió a la peluquería que ya conocía bien. Esa peluquería pertenecía a una amiga de su madre y allí habían sido atendidos los hermanos Yagami desde que Hikari y él eran muy pequeños, por lo que no le extrañó que ya la cita estuviese concertada para cuando llegó al lugar aquella tarde, luego de salir de la escuela.

—Buenas tardes, señora Himari. —Pronunció con desanimo al atravesar las puertas de cristal de aquel local.

—Oh, Taichi, bienvenido. ¡Si que has crecido! —Exclamó con dulzura la ya anciana señora, que con una sonrisa recibió al castaño—. Tu madre ya me ha explicado que es lo que deseas, así que no tomará demasiado tiempo. Pasa, pasa, toma asiento.

El castaño no necesitó decir más, lo cual agradeció internamente pues el tener que decir en voz alta que sus adorados cabellos necesitaban un corte sería letal para su pobre corazón.

Prefirió callar y obedecer, por extraño que aquello fuese para alguien tan enérgico como lo era el portador del valor.

Pronto el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, ¿Y quien iba a culparlo? Aquellos "masajes" que la mujer realizaba en su rebelde y enmarañada cabellera comenzaron a arrullarlo y de un momento a otro, dejó de ser consciente de su alrededor.

Para cuando despertó, se sorprendió al notar que un desconocido extrañamente familiar le miraba con fijeza.

—¿Hola?— Saludó, aunque el terror llegó cuando entendió que no era ningún desconocido el que le miraba.

No, señor, ¡Era él! Y lo supo cuando el "desconocido", pronunció aquel saludo al mismo tiempo que él. Si, era él, reflejado en un espejo, pero con el cabello tan corto que le costó reconocerse a si mismo.

Su melena indomable de la cual se sentía tan orgulloso, ya no estaba más. En su lugar solo había quedado una mata de cabello cortada muy bajo, casi al ras de la cabeza, por lo que, de un momento a otro, había pasado de ser un hippie desmarañado a un alumno de la academia militar, o al menos en apariencia.

—Esto es una pesadilla, ¡Si, es eso! —Quiso convencerse a si mismo, pero luego de meditarlo mucho y ver la realidad del mundo en el que se encontraba, comprendió que no estaba soñando y que, efectivamente, ese desconocido que le devolvía la mirada no era otro mas que él.

—¡NO! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a todos los presentes.

Y no dijo mas, no se despidió, no pagó, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo huyó despavorido a ocultarse en su hogar y a llorar su desgracia.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente las cosas no iban mucho mejor.

Se había despertado destrozado, demacrado, con ojeras y sin ganas de nada. Su cabello se había ido y, con él, sus ganas de vivir también lo habían abandonado.

Aun así respiró profundo y se animó a si mismo a ponerse en pie, después de todo era el portador del valor, así que debía hacer honor a su emblema y enfrentar ese nuevo día.

Era un monstruo, si, pero era un monstruo lleno de valor.

Desanimado pero valeroso como se sentía esta mañana, decidió dirigirse a la cocina para tomar su desayuno antes de dirigirse a la que, sin duda alguna, sería la prueba de fuego para él. Toda su vida, sus combates en el digimundo, su lucha contra el mal y la madurez que había adquirido en el camino… Todo, sin lugar a dudas, había sido con el único fin de hacerlo apto física y psicológicamente hablando para soportar la humillación de que una podadora hubiese pasado por sobre su cabeza, al menos en sentido figurado.

—Buenos días. — Saludó sin inmutarse al llegar a la cocina, respirando profundo para no verse afectado por las risitas ahogadas de su hermana menor.

—¿Qué… Qué te pasó? — Acabó por preguntar la portadora de la luz, estallando a las risas.

—Todo ha sido culpa de mamá.

—¿De mamá? — Logró decir entre risas.

—No preguntes, Hikari.

La castaña ahogó una carcajada más y se encogió de hombros, tomando su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar.

—¡No llegues tarde! — Gritó antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ahogando una risita más.

El de ojos oscuros, por otro lado, no pudo más que suspirar.

Tomó una tostada de la mesa, recogió sus cosas y desanimado pero con la frente en alto, decidió enfrentar aquel nuevo reto.

Ir a la escuela con un mal corte de cabello y no morir en el intento.

Aunque nunca imaginó que al cruzar esa puerta se encontraría, nada mas y nada menos que con el principio del fin.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Dalila y Sansón: Hace referencia al relato bíblico. Sansón es un hombre con una fuerza sobrehumana, el cual se enamora de Dalila. Los filisteos sobornan a Dalila para que consiga el secreto de la fuerza de su esposo y ella acepta, descubriendo tras varios intentos que su fuerza se perdería si su cabello llegase a ser cortado. Ella finalmente revela el secreto y un sirviente corta el cabello de Sansón, dejándolo sin fuerzas.  
**

**Notas de Autora: **

**Muy bien, en primer lugar debo decir que no pensaba subir esto hoy mismo y que tenía pensado hacer un One-Shot, pero a medida que pensaba en el reto y escribía lo que se supone era un borrador, las ideas surgieron solas y mis dedos ya no pudieron detenerse, así que aquí está el prólogo, tal vez. No sabría como llamarlo.**

**Igualmente el título del fic podría no ser el definitivo. Si no se me ocurre uno mejor, se quedará así, pero por ahora es provisional. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!**

**No se si de risa o no, aunque en verdad yo reí a mas no poder escribiéndolo. Se me hizo super divertido imaginarme a Taichi así, mas porque todos sabemos lo exagerado que es.**

**El número de capítulos... No lo se, aunque tengo previstos menos de diez. Quizás cinco o seis, quizás mas, dependiendo de como corran las cosas. Igualmente, a lo mejor entre este y el próximo capítulo si me tomo el mes de plazo, quizás menos. Si mi inspiración no me abandona, pronto acabaré, espero.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Balazos? ¿Bombas atómicas?**

**¡Todo eso y mas por medio de un review!**

**Fairy bonita, espero esto que acabo de iniciar llene tus expectativas y te deje con ganas de mas.**


	2. ¿Travestí?

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Historia escrita para el reto de ChemicalFairy del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

**Se los advierto... De aquí y para adelante lo único con lo que se encontraran es con situaciones absurdas y un humor que no llamaría blanco, pero tampoco llamaría negro. Simplemente, locuras y delirios a la orden del día.**

** Sin mas, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Capítulo II: ¿Travestí?_

Si pensaba que un mal corte de cabello era el peor de sus problemas, al llegar a la escuela supo que eso, ni por asomo, era tan terrible como aquello con lo que se encontraría aquel día.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un terrible presentimiento que hacía que un nudo se formase en su garganta y que su pecho se encogiese.

Al menos durante la primera clase, intentó hacer caso omiso a aquello. Si, desoír a sus presentimientos a menudo solía ser lo mejor, aun más al ser consciente de que él no era precisamente una persona que brillase por la genialidad de sus impulsos. Muy por el contrario, su intuición estaba bastante obsoleta y cuando creía que algo saldría de un modo en específico, todo acababa por dar un giro inesperado.

Fue por eso y solo por eso que, aun a pesar de los comentarios desdeñosos por su corte y de la creciente y molesta presión en su pecho, el chico intentó pasar lo mejor que pudo aquella mañana.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? — Se preguntó a si mismo de todos modos.

Aquella mañana su mejor amigo no había asistido a clases y aunque sabía de antemano que Yamato no era precisamente responsable cuando no tenía ganas de asistir, aquella clase era su predilecta.

Se encogió de hombros, mas, al no tener rastros de él, se decidió a buscarlo a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Oh, no. Otro error y van dos.

Agradecía infinitamente el jugar al fútbol en lugar de al béisbol, porque con su suerte tal como iba hasta ahora, pronto haría el tercer _strike_(1) que marcaría el _out_(2) de su vida.

Si ya de por si su corte de cabello era desastroso en exceso, nada pudo preparar sus ojos y mucho menos su mente para enfrentar aquello que alcanzó a ver accidentalmente.

No había desayunado bien aquella mañana y, extrañamente, a la hora del almuerzo tampoco había sentido hambre, por lo que se había conformado con comprar un chocolate y así había abandonado a toda velocidad la escuela con la única intención de dirigirse al hogar de su mejor amigo, preocupado por la injustificada ausencia de este, aunque claro, el que estaba preocupado por el paradero y la seguridad del rubio era algo que jamás admitiría.

El punto era que, preocupado como estaba, había decidido llegar sin dar aviso de su visita y suponía que aquello estaba mas que justificado, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo de quien hablaban.

Se aproximó a paso lento a la puerta de aquella casa a la que su amigo se había mudado recientemente, pero no alcanzó a tocar pues un extraño sonido llamó su atención y despertó su curiosidad.

Era una canción. Una canción que le sonaba conocida, pero no sabía de donde.

"_Alejandro, Alejandro"_

Escuchó el sonido proveniente de algún lugar de la casa.

"_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro"_

Arqueó una ceja en respuesta, sin entender del todo bien sobre que iba aquello.

"_Dont bother me, dont bother me, Alejandro"_

Se escuchó una vez mas aquella voz, haciendo eco en la mente del castaño — Que casi no tenía ya hebras castañas en su cabeza—, logrando a su vez que abriese los ojos de par en par.

—Esa voz… — Musitó con incredulidad.

Sus oídos no podían creer aquello que escuchaban y es que no había que ser un genio para saber que aquella era la voz de su mejor amigo, del frío, gruñón y enigmático Yamato Ishida.

Tampoco había que ser un genio para reconocer la canción, después de todo la novia del rubio y su amiga castaña, Mimi Tachikawa, la escuchaba todo el tiempo, como gusto adquirido luego de haber vivido un par de años en Estados Unidos y volver con el Pop/Rock estadounidense sembrado en las venas.

Lo que si le parecía sencillamente increíble era escuchar la letra vacía de contenido cantada por la voz de aquel rudo rubio.

Y si aquello fue raro, lo que le siguió se llevaba el premio Nobel a la Locura, que si no existía, el se acababa de inventar y con justa razón.

* * *

No quiso pronunciar una sola palabra. Simplemente caminó de modo que pudiese rodear la casa del portador del emblema de la amistad. Así, no se le dificultó en lo mas mínimo llegar al garaje, lugar de donde la música provenía.

—Yamato, ¿Qué estas…— Pero se atragantó con sus propias palabras antes de lograr siquiera formular la pregunta, todo por aquello que vio.

Oh, no. Tenía que ser una broma. Una muy maldita y degenerada broma.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y posteriormente se permitió a si mismo frotarse los ojos. Tal vez si así lo hacía, su vista volvería a funcionar con normalidad en lugar de jugarle malas pasadas.

Pero no, aquello no era una mala jugada de su vista o de su cerebro. No, aquello era real y lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Si alguna vez creyó que lo había visto todo, en aquel momento se retractaba.

Allí estaba Yamato, _su_ Yamato. Su amigo incondicional, el rudo, el frío, el callado, el introvertido, el mujeriego y galán, el que le huía a las fans, el que amaba la música pero le temía a la fama. El que no era _comercial_, cantando música comercial.

Pero no, era peor que eso.

No es que Yamato cantase las canciones de Lady Gaga… ¡Es que Yamato era Lord Gaga! ¿O debería decir Lady Matt?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y casi pudo sentir sus piernas flaquear debido a la impresión.

¡¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?!

Definitivamente si, porque encontrar al rubio cantando una canción superficial y vacía de un estilo que de por si no era el suyo era raro, si, pero encontrarlo vistiendo con pantalones de cuero negro ajustado y un sujetador coronado con un par armas de fuego, esperaba falsas, adornando lo que se suponía eran sus pechos, no era algo precisamente normal.

Si, aquello no era algo que se viese a diario.

No sabía si decir que era afortunado al ser el primer en ver aquello. Lo cierto es que se sentía confundido, aturdido y, sobre todo, traumatizado.

—Yamato… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero la pregunta inconclusa de hacía algunos segundos, finalmente había brotado.

El rubio que hasta hacía poco se encontraba ensimismado en su mundo, en la canción que cantaba y en el movimiento sensual que realizaba con sus caderas al ritmo de la pista que sonaba en su mp3 conectado a sus bocinas, notó finalmente la presencia de su amigo castaño.

—¡Taichi! — Exclamó sorprendido.

—Matt… — Musitó el otro, con las mejillas coloreadas— Y-Yo no quería… No quería espiarte y verte… Ya sabes…

—Oh, no te preocupes, dulzura — Una sonrisa encantadora y nada típica del lobo solitario se hizo presente en sus labios—, en algún momento debías enterarte.

El castaño palideció.

No estaba seguro porque, pero algo le decía que realmente no quería enterarse.

Fue por ese motivo que, sin dar oportunidad alguna a que el rubio pronunciase siquiera una sola palabra más, el castaño recobró las fuerzas que tras el perturbador espectáculo había perdido y desapareció corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, con la boca seca y el aturdimiento invadiéndolo.

—Ah, vaya… ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¡Entonces nos vemos luego, guapo! — Gritó con voz afeminada el rubio, a modo de despedida, lanzándole incluso un beso al aire para reafirmar la intención jocosa y hasta melosa de la oración.

El castaño no respondió nada, pero si sintió como una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su sien y como su mente pedía a gritos que la tierra se lo tragase.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Strike: En béisbol es el conteo negativo para el turno de un bateador en la ofensiva. En caso de batear hacía el lugar equivocado o fuera de la zona, se dice que se ha hecho un strike.**

**(2) Out: Tres strikes representan un Out, lo que significa que el jugador en la ofensiva pierde su turno al bateo (Pues es ponchado) o es tocado con una pelota al cambiar de base, dando paso ofensivo al equipo contrario.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**¿Se esperaban eso? Quien sabe. Se que yo me dibujé la escena mental en la cabeza y, literalmente, morí de risa. x/D Cada vez me divierto mas y mas con este dichoso fic.**

**La actualización... Uhm, muy probablemente en una semana mas. Estoy inspirada.**

**¿Reviews para el adorable Lady Matt? **


	3. ¿Superficial?

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Historia escrita para el reto de ChemicalFairy del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

**Se los advierto... De aquí y para adelante lo único con lo que se encontraran es con situaciones absurdas y un humor que no llamaría blanco, pero tampoco llamaría negro. Simplemente, locuras y delirios a la orden del día.**

**También verán unos OoC exagerados, pero son necesarios para dar la idea de un mundo de cabeza.**

**Y no, no pregunten que me fumé al momento de escribir porque ese es mi secreto mejor guardado.(?)**

**Sin mas, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Capítulo III: ¿Superficial?_

Si, si, si. Aquello fue lo más raro con lo que se pudo encontrar. O al menos eso pensaba en aquel instante

Ahora ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer. ¿Debía guardar el secreto? ¿Debía decirle aquello a alguien? ¿Debía volver y hablar con Matt? ¿Debía esperar a que algún alienígena lo abdujese para no tener que enfrentar la verdad?

La última opción sonaba tentadora, pero no. No era la correcta, además, ¿De donde sacaría un extraterrestre justo en ese preciso momento?

Decidió hacer entonces la nota mental. "_Buscar un alienígena que me abduzca para la próxima ocasión_"

Suspiró y detuvo su carrera cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente apartado de la casa del rubio como para sentirse relativamente a salvo de los impulsos _Okamas_(1) ajenos, al menos por el momento. Solo entonces se dejó caer en la banca del parte en el cual había terminado luego de huir como quien ha visto un fantasma y huye para salvar su vida, o, al menos en su caso, quien ha visto un cepillo y huye para no ser peinado.

Pensar en aquello le dolió, pues al llevar su mano diestra a su cabello para revolverlo, volvió a ser consciente de que su melena se había marchado.

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo.

Los hombres no lloran con nada… Excepto con Titanic y con la muerte de Mufasa, pero es que quien no llore con eso, definitivamente no tiene sentimientos, ¡Punto final!

—¿Qué voy a hacer? — Se preguntó en voz alta a si mismo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pensativo. Luego de mucho pensar y de que incluso un extraño olor a piel quemada debido al esfuerzo de pensar demasiado se hiciesen sentir, llegó a la mas sabía decisión.

—¡Koushiro! ¡Él sabrá que hacer! — Así se puso en pie, dispuesto a hallar a su amigo pelirrojo para que le ayudase con el _problema_ de Matt.

* * *

Con la idea de que el chico pelirrojo sabría, como de costumbre, como sacar al rubio del dilema existencial en el que se había metido, caminó de regreso a la escuela, olvidando por un momento su corte de cabello y concentrándose en encontrar al niño genio que siempre le salvaba el pellejo.

Apenas llegó a la escuela, se dirigió directamente al aula de computación y aunque se extrañó sobremanera al no encontrar allí a su inteligente amigo, le restó importancia al asunto en primera estancia, cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos.

El aula de clases del pelirrojo fue la siguiente parada, pero allí tampoco se encontraba.

—¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido este chico? — Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho mas porque, como si el destino conspirase para que así fuese, finalmente lo encontró.

Por supuesto, lo último con lo que pensó encontrarse era con eso.

¡¿Es que todo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza aquel día?! Ni siquiera quiso formularse aquella pregunta dos veces, pues el temor a la respuesta era mucho mayor que la extrañeza y la falta de credulidad ante aquello que sus ojos presenciaban en aquel momento.

Comenzaba a pensar que algún Digimon malvado se había adueñado de la mente de sus amigos, porque aquello no podía ser normal, en absoluto.

El niño genio ya no era el niño genio.

Allí estaba, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente para sorpresa del castaño que ya de castaño no le quedaba un pelo, literalmente hablando.

—¿Izzy? — Preguntó incrédulo.

—No me molestes. — Recibió como respuesta.

Aquel tono desdeñoso, aquella mirada de "eres inferior a mi", esos lentes oscuros acomodados sobre su cabeza y sostenidos en parte por su llamativa melena pelirroja, aquella chaqueta de cuero que sustituía a la que debería ser la chaqueta azul del uniforme de preparatoria y aquellas chicas rodeándole y rogándole una mirada, una palabra, una sonrisa, un número telefónico o, aun mas importante, un beso, simplemente no podían ser reales.

—Pero… Koushiro…

—¡He dicho que no me molestes! Y fuera de mi burbuja. Ocupas mi espacio personal y así te robas mi aire. — Cortó con fastidio el pelirrojo, haciendo un ademán con la mano que indicaba silencio.

La computadora había desaparecido y con ella también el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos oscuros ajenos. Ya no había misterio ni ansias de conocimiento, solo un chico rudo y excesivamente popular entre las chicas que dejaba aun mas descolocado al ya de por si traumatizado portador del valor.

¿Alguien podría explicarle que demonios pasaba con el mundo?

Si pensó que un Matt travestí le daba miedo, acababa de descubrir que un Koushiro popular y superficial podría ser su peor pesadilla.

Yamato era traumático y se le veía con una extraña predisposición a acosarlo, o al menos así lo sintió en primer momento, pero bien prefería a un Yamato acosador por sobre un Koushiro con los humos subidos que lo humillase a costa de todos los secretos que antaño le había contado. Si, nada podía ser peor que eso.

Iba a decir algo mas, pero no alcanzó siquiera a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—El máster ha dicho que no lo molestes. — Se escuchó una nueva voz conocida, una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

El pequeño y siempre justo Iori. El que era callado y excesivamente profundo para su edad. El que era maduro y reflexivo, disciplinado, poco expresivo y que no se dejaba llevar por la influencia de otros, el que detestaba pelear sin bases suficientemente valederas para hacerlo, se encontraba allí, mirándolo con odio y desaprobación, como buscando intimidarlo.

—¡¿Tu también?! — Preguntó a voz en grito Taichi, incrédulo.

Incluso estuvo a punto de reír, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando la punta de aquel _shinai_(2) con el cual practicaba _kendō_(3) se posó amenazadoramente en el lugar donde su yugular se hallaba.

Si, con un sable de bambú no iba a matarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero vaya paliza que se llevaría si no escapaba de allí a tiempo. Casi podía imaginarse las astillas del bambú clavadas en su, cabe aclarar, sensual trasero.

Además, ahora que lo notaba… ¿Cuándo es que el pequeño había llegado a esa preparatoria? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Pero fuese como fuese, allí estaba y lo asustaba, por irónico que aquello resultase.

Y siendo totalmente sincero, viéndolo bien, así como se veía con todo y la mascara no hacía mas que recordarle a _Jason Voorhees_(4), o a_ Chucky_(5), ¡O aun peor! Al hijo bastardo de ambos.

—¡El máster ha dicho que invades su espacio vital! — Gritó a todo pulmón, moviendo de modo vertical su arma con toda intención de atacarle con ella.

El castaño apenas alcanzó a reaccionar ante aquel grito y, contrario a lo que su emblema se supone significaba, huyó cual cobarde, tal como llevaba comportándose desde que su amada cabellera desapareció de su cabeza.

Alcanzó a huir del golpe, hablando en modo literal, por un pelo, porque, de haber mantenido sus largos mechones, el sable de bambú habría impactado contra ellos.

* * *

Si, por poco, por muy poco no vive para contarlo.

O tal vez si, después de todo, con una insulsa "rama de madera" no iba a matarlo, pero había a aceptar que al chico le gustaba exagerar. Iba con él, estaba en su sangre, en sus cromosomas, en todo él. ¡Sencillamente no podía evitarlo por mas que lo intentase!

Exageración y Taichi Yagami, sin duda debían ser sinónimos.

—Al menos algo bueno salió del corte… — Musitó para si mismo cuando se encontró a salvo del enano asesino que debía de haber vendido su alma a todos esos asesinos de películas de terror que antes no le asustaban y que ahora le ponían la piel de gallina al recordarlas— ¿En serio este día podría volverse mas bizarro?

Ciertamente aquel fue el peor cuestionamiento que pudo haberse planteado, porque cuando dices que las cosas no pueden estar peor, todo da un giro brusco…

¡Si!, tal como lo imaginaron… Empeora. Y de que manera.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**(1) Okama: Término japones que hace referencia al hombre travestido. Literalmente significa "una olla", pero con el prefijo "O-", se refiere al hombre homosexual que se viste y comporta como mujer.**

**(2) Shinai: Sable de bambú utilizado para entrenar de forma "segura" todas aquellas artes marciales japonesas que hacen uso de un sable, como por ejemplo, el Kendō.**

**(3) Kendō: Llamado "Camino del Sable", es un arte marcial japonesa moderna. Se caracteriza por el enfrentamiendo en parejas en el cual se utiliza una armadura y un sable de bambú, aunque para las exhibiciones suelen usarse sables o katanas reales.**

**(4) Jason Voorhees: Protagonista de las series de películas de terror "Friday the 13th", siendo él el asesino principal de las mismas en mas de diez de las doce entregas, incluyendo con Crossover con Freddy Krueger. Se hace la mención a este personaje porque llevaba en todo momento una mascara que cubría su rostro, en este caso haciendo alusión a la mascara protectora que se utiliza en el Kend****ō.**

**(5) Chucky: El buen Chucky. Es el protagonista de la saga de películas "Child's Play". Chucky es un muñeco poseído por el alma de un asesino serial gracias a magia vúdu. En este caso se hace mención a Chucky pues el muñeco era pequeño y agresivo.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**No pude evitarlo... Mi adorado Kou como chico malo, rudo y popular... ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Y por otro lado el kuudere adorable de Iori convertido en un chico agresivo... ¿El mundo puede estar mas loco?**

**La idea es esa, locura por doquier, por eso es necesario el OoC. No me asesinen por eso. u/u**

**¿Quieren romperme el shinai en la cabeza? ¡Los reviews sirven para eso!**


	4. ¿Emperadora?

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Historia escrita para el reto de ChemicalFairy del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

**Se los advierto... De aquí y para adelante lo único con lo que se encontraran es con situaciones absurdas y un humor que no llamaría blanco, pero tampoco llamaría negro. Simplemente, locuras y delirios a la orden del día.**

**Tal como dije en el anterior, además, los OoC también serán pan de cada día, pero es totalmente necesario.**

**Sin mas, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Capítulo IV: ¿Emperador…a?_

¿Por qué el mundo había decidido enloquecer justamente aquel día? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Es que el calendario de todos marcaba el día de "Hazle la vida imposible a Taichi" y él por ingenuo no había descubierto los planes de sus amigos?

Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que los hilos invisibles que mantenían en órbita al mundo —Porque si, señor, el chico pensaba seriamente que realmente habían hilos plateados que sostenían la tierra en su lugar— habían sido cortados junto a sus hebras chocolate.

Si, ¡Eso era! ¡Sin duda era la única explicación lógica!

Si, su cabello debía ser el culpable, ¿De que otra manera podría explicar los fenómenos paranormales que le invadían? Y si, no acababa de convencerse aun, pero era la única explicación claramente coherente que podía hallarle a los sucesos extraños que comenzaban a presentarse a su alrededor.

Oh, bueno, tal vez no. Tal vez todo fuese culpa de algún Digimon fastidioso.

Si, si, eso tenía mas sentido. Eso tenía que ser, sin duda… Y a falta de Izzy, necesitaría urgentemente ayuda de algún otro genio.

* * *

A ver, recapitulemos.

Se había encontrado con un Yamato travestido como Lady Gaga bailando al son de una canción pegajosa pero vacía, que le hacía guiños y lanzaba besos al aire, a un Koushiro sacado de la película Vaselina, con lentes oscuros y chaqueta de cuero que lo miraba con desdén, como si se tratase de una simple cucaracha y con un Iori con una actitud agresiva, una mirada macabra y un arma que amenazaba con dejar unos cuantos hematomas a su paso, recordándole así al hijo bastardo de algún asesino serial de esos de las películas Hollywood que su hermana menor solía ver a escondidas cuando pensaba que nadie la veía.

Si, todo eso tenía que ser obra de un Digimon maligno que tenía a sus amigos presos de una ilusión, pues la idea de su cabello aun no le parecía lo suficientemente creíble.

¿A quien recurrir entonces? ¡Claro! ¡Miyako y Ken! Ellos seguramente sabrían que hacer.

* * *

Habiendo escapado satisfactoriamente de las peligrosas garras de Chucky 2.0, su siguiente objetivo fue dar con la pareja de enamorados que podría resolver el conflicto en el que se veían envueltos.

Solo esperaba desde el fondo de su alma que el virus de la locura no los hubiese infectado también a ellos, después de todo no sabía quien podía ser el siguiente en la lista del maligno Digimon.

Agradeció mentalmente que el chico Ichijouji se hubiese inscrito para cursar la preparatoria en el mismo lugar que ellos —Debido a que había sido adelantado un año a causa de que, por su inteligencia superior, no les quedó de otra— y así no tendría que salir a buscarlo por la calle. Es más, lo más probable es que se encontrase en el mismo lugar donde Miyako se hallase debido a que eran un par inseparable desde que habían aceptado sus sentimientos.

Se encaminó a paso lento en dirección al aula que sabía era la que les pertenecía, pero no se encontraban allí. Recordó además que en el salón de computación no estaban pues allí había buscado a Koushiro y, de haber estado, los habría visto.

Optó entonces por dirigirse a la biblioteca, después de todo allí habían computadoras y, además, ellos eran unas ratas de biblioteca —En el mejor sentido de la expresión—, por lo que encontrarlos allí sería lo mas natural.

Su deducción, por una vez en su patética vida, fue correcta.

Allí estaban, si, pero para su pesar y, peor aun, para su terror, el virus ya los había alcanzado, al menos a Miyako.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta y descubrió así un mundo totalmente nuevo para él, aun más extraño e inexplorado que el Digimundo, porque si, había que aceptar que Taichi no era precisamente dado a la lectura, así que nunca en su vida había puesto un pie en la biblioteca.

Intentó no hacer mucho ruido pues, según las leyendas que el había escuchado en boca del amigo de algún amigo, en esas "dimensiones desconocidas", no se permitía hacer ruido.

Intentó ser tan sigiloso como un ninja, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando escuchó los conocidos gritos de su amiga pelimorada y del chico de hebras negro-azuladas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Está luchando contra el Digimon! — Alcanzó a exclamar, adentrándose entre los estantes donde descansaban los libros que él nunca tocaría.

Por supuesto, lo último que se esperó fue encontrarse con aquello.

No había Digimon alguno como era de esperarse. En su lugar se hallaba una enfurecida Miyako que gritaba barbaridades y buscaba, sin éxito, abrir la puerta al Digimundo.

—¡Yo soy la emperadora de los Digimon! ¡Debo ir al Digimundo! — Gritó y una risa macabra se le escapó.

Estaba ataviada con un traje parecido al que en épocas de niñez Ken había utilizado, aunque en lugar de ser azul y amarillo, el suyo era negro con morado y se ceñía al cuerpo remarcando su esbelta figura de mujer.

Así, apuntaba a la computadora del lugar con su D3 y gritaba incontables veces las palabras mágicas, pero nada sucedía, lo que logró que la joven se halase los cabellos con desesperación.

—¡No funciona! ¡Esta cosa no me deja ir a mi mundo! — Lloriqueó ante la incrédula mirada del castaño, que inmediatamente buscó con la mirada al chico que faltaba.

Y no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo.

El pobre Ken se hallaba en una rincón del lugar, agazapado en si mismo y atado por un par de cuerdas que le imposibilitaban el movimiento. Estaba además completamente maquillado, muy probablemente obra de la "Emperadora de los Digimon", como la chica se estaba haciendo llamar.

—¡Miyako, hazme el favor de calmarte y de soltarme! — Ordenó sin éxito el pelinegro.

—¡No, yo debo dominar el Digimundo! — Gritó de nueva cuenta, riendo de nuevo de aquel modo malicioso.

—¡Tu no debes dominar nada mas que a mi!

—Dominarte a ti es aburrido, Ken… — La chica hizo un mohín.

El castaño simplemente se quedó estático, sin palabras.

¿Qué rayos sucedía allí? ¿Miyako se creía la emperadora de los Digimon? ¿Quería dominar el mundo? ¿También dominaba a Ken? ¿Es que practicaban el sadomasoquismo o algún otro tipo de dominación morbosa?

Aquel último pensamiento lo hizo tener un escalofrío.

Definitivamente… No deseaba enterarse algo que probablemente sería incapaz de digerir.

—Todos locos… — Musitó para si mismo, retrocediendo lentamente para salir por el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado.

Le daba algo de lastima Ken, si, pero mas lastima le daba pensar en la idea de verse dominado por aquella chica tan extrañada.

Volvió a estremecerse ante la idea, negando con la cabeza. ¡Eso jamás!

—Siempre supe que entrar a una biblioteca era una mala idea… — Susurró para si mismo, en cuanto logró escabullirse del lugar, sin ser siquiera notado.

Al menos de algo estaba seguro. Si la puerta al Digimundo no podía ser abierta, no había ningún Digimon involucrado en aquello, dejando a un solo posible responsable coherente para la locura colectiva.

Si, es exactamente así como lo imaginan.

Su cabello.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**El título así: "¿Emperador...a?" fue con toda intención, no un error de redacción o nada por el estilo.**

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Ahora, a lo que importa... Ya no se si lo que escribo hace gracia o no, la verdad. La comedia no es mi fuerte pero hago lo mejor que puedo y agradecería sinceridad total para con mis escritos. En verdad este capítulo no me dejo satisfecha como si lo lograron los anteriores así que estoy un poco desanimada en ese sentido.**

**Creo que nada superará nunca al Yamato travestí, pero bueno, realmente se hace lo que se puede.**

**Ya vamos por la mitad y es lo importante. No estoy segura para cuando haya capítulo nuevo, he allí el dilema. Es que estoy sufriendo una crisis porque ya no siento que lo que escribo está funcionando y no se... No quiero forzar la comedia tampoco. Pero bueno, espero poder acabarlo por todo lo alto.**

**Mil y un gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, he intentado responderlos todos, al menos los reviews con cuenta, pero a lo mejor alguno se me pasó y de ser así, me disculpo sinceramente. Ustedes me sacan unas buenas carcajadas con sus reacciones y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. No hay nada mas gratificante que saber que quien lee, ríe por lo que tu escribiste con tanta dedicación. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!**

**¿Algún comentario? ¿Algo que decir bueno o malo?**

**¡Para eso sirven los reviews!**


	5. ¿Góticos?

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Historia escrita para el reto de ChemicalFairy del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

**Advertencia: ****Absurdos, absurdos, mucho OoC y mas absurdos es todo cuanto encontrarán en este loco fic que solo busca entretener y sacar unas cuantas carcajadas. **_******Leer bajo su propio riesgo, pues puede hacer reventar sus cabezas.**_

**Sin mas... ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

_Capítulo V: ¿Góticos?_

Definitivamente su día había sido un desastre de principio a fin.

Maldijo el momento en el que las mujeres de su vida decidieron que debían podar de raíz el arbusto que tenía por cabellera, mas lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora solo le quedaba intentar salvar al menos a uno de sus amigos de aquel delirio colectivo.

Si lograba rescatar al menos a uno de las garras de lo inverosímil, entonces se daría por satisfecho.

Ni siquiera supo como escapó antes de que la loca _dominatrix_(1) lo atrapase, solo estaba al tanto de que corrió a todo lo que sus piernas entrenadas por el futbol le permitían, cuidando su vida y su virginidad mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora lejos, jadeante por el esfuerzo y con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas para respirar adecuadamente, resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la escuela secundaria de su hermana, con la esperanza de que los chicos allí aun no hubiesen sido "infectados".

Aquello, inmediatamente, lo hizo pensar y vaya que había pensado mucho aquel día… Eso era extraño.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo.

No sabía bien como funcionaba el sistema de infección.

Bien podía ser un virus en el aire, como la gripe, una mordida en el cuello, como con los vampiros o el que intentasen comerse su cerebro, como los zombies. Solo sabía que él podía ser el siguiente y eso lo aterraba.

No quería enloquecer, al menos no aun mas de lo que él podía llamar "locura sana", que era su locura cotidiana.

* * *

Miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, aunque de más está decir que todo transeúnte que posaba su mirada en él, lo miraba con extrañeza.

Por un momento pensó que las miradas se debían a su casi inexistente cabello, pero luego reparó en el hecho de que llevar una escoba — robada del cuarto de limpieza de la preparatoria antes de huir— empuñada como si fuese un arma todo el camino, era algo que se salía de lo cotidiano, como todo en aquel fatídico día lo había hecho.

Aun así, se justificaba diciendo que aquello era necesario.

Aun no conocía el modo de infección y sin Agumon para hacerle frente al enemigo, él necesitaba un arma con la cual defenderse.

Por eso y aun con lo inútil que una escoba podía llegar a ser realmente, él se aferraba a ella como si toda su vida dependiese de ello. Era lo único que le garantizaba al menos un ápice de seguridad.

Así fue que continuó una travesía mas dura que la _Travesía del Viajero del alba_(2), teniendo como destino la secundaria de la cual ya se había graduado a duras penas, debía reconocer.

—Espero aun queden sobrevivientes… — Musitó con preocupación genuina tiñendo su semblante.

Siguió caminando, mirando en todo momento en todas las direcciones antes de dar un paso mas, como si estuviese a punto de robar la joya mas valiosa de un museo en lugar de entrar a una escuela secundaria.

—A salvo… — Musitó apenas alcanzó llegar a su destino, entrando de modo sigiloso.

Buscó en el patio, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo habitual, así que se adentró en el edificio de aulas, estudiando los pasillos.

—Nada por aquí, nada por… — No pudo acabar la frase, porque lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

* * *

Era tarde, ¡Había llegado tarde porque una vez mas, el desastre se había hecho presente!

Y lo peor del caso no era el desastre en si, sino el hecho de no saber que le escandalizaba mas. Si la apariencia de los involucrados o el descaro en sus acciones ruines y traicioneras.

Su mirada viajó incrédula hacía los involucrados, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna pues la voz se ahogaba en su garganta debido a la impresión.

Y con motivos, pues si el día había estado de cabeza, ver a los chicos mas alegres y "correctos" o mas bien, mas inocentes del grupo en esas fachas y con esas actitudes no podía ser algo con lo que sentirse cómodo.

En primer lugar tenía a Mimi, la princesa del grupo, la chica rosa y fresa que siempre parecía sumergirse en una maquina de algodón de azúcar antes de salir de su casa para verse tan rosa como el mismo o no, tal vez se vestía con goma de mascar rosa ya mascada, ¡Eso también podía ser!

El punto es que ahora vestía prendas negras, pero no cualquier prenda negra, no, sino una falda de tul negro, muy por encima de las rodillas. Un corset de cuero negro se ceñía sobre su torso. Unas botas negras con tacón de aguja que llegaban hasta las rodillas cubrían sus piernas decoradas con medias de malla del mismo color. Para complementar su atuendo la joven llevaba pulseras de cuero coronadas con remaches de metal y una gargantilla — Collar de perro, según Tai —, a juego.

El maquillaje negro y exagerado se adueñaba de las facciones de la joven. Sombras negras iluminaban o, en ese caso, oscurecían sus parpados. El delineador negro era grueso y no llevaba rubor, mientras sus finos labios eran cubiertos por un oscuro tono purpura.

Y claro está... No podía decir que el siempre dulce Takeru estuviese mejor.

El no solo vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, con pantalones de cuero y chaqueta a juego, sino que llevaba delineador en los ojos, el cabello suelto y rebelde caía desmarañado sobre su rostro y contaba con múltiples perforaciones en orejas y nariz, dándole aquel matiz de chico rebelde que generalmente pertenecía a su hermano mayor.

La mas traumática de esas perforaciones, sin duda alguna, eran los túneles en las orejas que, según el portador del valor, parecían agujeros abiertos con la mecha de un talado, o tal vez el lugar por el que un par de balas de alto calibre le atravesaron.

El castaño estaba anonadado, no solo por sus apariencias, sino porque, ¡Para colmo!, los muy descarados se besaban como si quisesen devorarse mutuamente.

Porque si, así los encontró.

El rubio acorralaba con su cuerpo a la chica contra la pared, la cual a su vez pasaba una de sus piernas en torno a la cintura del rubio y ambos brazos en torno a su cuello.

El castaño sospechaba que no solo se hacían un lavado bocal mutuo con sus lenguas, sino que las mismas habían llegado hasta las campanillas contrarias, si no era mas allá.

¡Casi podía ver las lenguas ajenas haciendo movimientos gimnásticos y contorsionándose dentro de la boca contraria! Por asqueroso que eso fuese.

Sin duda el concepto del beso francés se quedaba estúpido frente a aquello.

Y lo peor del caso es que se encontraba tan ensimismado, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a indignarse por el modo descarado en el que los chicos le ponían el cuerno a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, cosa inaudita, pero, dada la situación... La infidelidad se le hacía lo mas normal de aquel día.

* * *

—Cof cof... — Carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero los amantes ni se inmutaron.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

—¡Escuchen! — Gritó molesto.

De nuevo, tan solo recibió silencio como contestación.

Bueno, silencio no, podía escuchar perfectamente los suaves gimoteos de la castaña causados por una mordida del rubio en su labio inferior.

—¿Esto es en serio? — Se quejó infantilmente al notar como era vilmente ignorado por los traidores.

Y si, parecía que era en serio, pues luego de intentar al menos durante veinte minutos el separarlos y usar todo tipo de artimañas en el proceso —Gritar clamando auxilio porque la secundaría se quemaba, fingir un paro cardíaco, avistar un objeto volador no identificado, bailar break dance, hacer malabares, entre otros —, descubrió que, simple y llanamente, sus amigos seguirían pasando descaradamente de él.

* * *

Finalmente, y con la indignación recorriendo cada ápice de su ser, el joven desistió.

Actuaban como ratas viles y traicioneras. Además, no tenían nada de estilo. Si, eso les convertía en unas ratas viles y traicioneras sin estilo, mas sabía que, por mucho que le pesase, no podía culparlos.

Quería hacerlo, ¡Pero no podía!

Nada de aquello era culpa de ellos. Era su cabello. Su cabello que mantenía el equilibrio del mundo, que evitaba la guerra, que traía coherencia a la vida y le daba una razón a la existencia humana se había marchado, por lo que era natural que todo estuviese de cabeza.

Aquello era culpa de su cabello, si, lo que lo hacía a él culpable indirecto de la catástrofe.

Con pesar, se le escapó un sollozo al cual le siguieron uno, dos, tres más.

Para cuando fue consciente, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de llorar y pataleaba en el suelo llorando como si fuese un niño pequeño y le hubiesen arrebatado algún juguete.

Pero el llanto duró poco, pues comprendió que era momento de actuar.

Alguien debía salvar el mundo y, siendo él el culpable de la perdida de equilibro en el planeta, debía ser también el responsable de la salvación de la misma.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Dominatrix: Mujer que adopta el papel dominante en prácticas sexuales de bondage, sadomasoquismo, sumisión-dominación. Básicamente es la "ama" en una relación AmoxEsclavo (DominantexSumiso).**

**(2) Travesía del Viajero del Alba: Hace referencia a la novela escrita por C.S Lewis perteneciente a la Saga "Las Crónicas de Narnia". Tercera en ser publicada, quinta en orden cronológico, esta novela se basa en el viaje que los protagonistas realizan en un barco llamado "El Viajero del Alba" con el único objetivo de hallar a siete caballeros desterrados del reino de Miraz y todas las aventuras, peligros y problemas que atraviesan para lograr su objetivo.**

**_Sobre el Takimi..._**

**No lo se, salió solo y fue inevitable, aunque claro, esto pretendía dar risa y alguito de asco(?), no ser romántico, así que por eso masacré a una de las parejas que mas amo en todo el mundo. x/D**

**Notas de Autora:**

**En primer lugar, siento que no tarde tampoco tanto, pero si mucho a comparación con los capítulos anteriores. ¡Lo siento! Estoy atravesando una situación familiar muy delicada por lo que se me hace casi imposible escribir no solo por inspiración sino por falta de tiempo, por eso mismo no conteste reviews... ¡Lo siento muchísimo!**

**Me siento algo bloqueada y cuando por fin surgió algo de inspiración, fue solo para un Drabble inconexo con esto, así que tardé años terminando este capítulo.**

**No prometo mejoría para el siguiente porque pronto empezaré clases y de ese si que no tengo absolutamente nada escrito, pero a ver que pasa.**

**La verdad es que con este capítulo si me reí, no se porque. Está algo distinto a los anteriores, pero me hizo gracia. Aun así, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me subieron los ánimos, porque aunque no respondí pude leer los reviews por el celular y me sacaron muchas sonrisas. ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora... ¿Me regalan algún review?**


End file.
